U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0067369, entitled “Methods and Systems for Acquiring User Related Information using Natural Language Processing Techniques” and published on Mar. 6, 2014, discloses a system configured to extract, from an electronic publication, phases that are classified into one or more categories by applying natural language processing (NLP) techniques. One or more terms from the classified phrases are extracted as indicative of the information about the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,484,099, entitled “Method, Medium, and System for Behavior-based Recommendations of Product Upgrades”, suggests the use of natural language processing techniques for identifying attributes to extract from the product-related content. For example, a product description from a manufacturer of the product can be processed via removing the stop words based on a predetermined list of words to be removed, shortening the words to their root form, filtering out brand names and marketing terms, and performing pattern matching to identify phrases as attributes.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0339759, entitled “Detecting Product Attributes Associated with Product Upgrades based on Behaviors of Users” and published on Nov. 26, 2015, discloses an attribute extractor that identifies item attributes that are common to multiple items at least partly by using natural language processing to analyze phrases included in item descriptions. The item attributes are presented in a search interface for the refinement of a search.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0207716, entitled “Natural Language Processing Method and System” and published Jul. 24, 2014, discloses natural language voice queries are analyzed by a clustering engine to identify queries in clusters. A review module is used to identify clusters determined to be useful for improving a classification system and added to the training set for new statistical models.